Booster
A booster (sometimes known as a power-up) is an item in Candy Crush Saga (or Candy Crush) that can be used to simplify game play. They do this in various forms. Some boosters are activated via the screen before the game starts, others can be activated during game play, while some are used as a consolation to prevent failure and retrying. Properties There are various boosters in the game and all of them have different properties. Boosters come with a number of charges. Once you use the booster, one charge is consumed. Jelly fish, coconut wheel, and lucky candy boosters may only be used on jelly, ingredient, and candy order levels respectively. Jelly fish and coconut wheel boosters may also be used in mixed levels. In-game boosters may only be used if the conditions can create any effect: for example, you cannot use Bomb Cooler when there are no bombs, and you cannot use Bubblegum Troll when there are no chocolate spawners. Description Game description When you put your cursor on the "Play On" icon, an inscription will show up: "Continue playing with the help of these boosters! Click to buy!". When you put your cursor on boosters that cannot be used in the level, an inscription will show up: "Can't be used in this level!". Web description Boosters are useful if you find yourself in a sticky situation. They can help you overcome challenging levels and also score more points. Boosters can be helpful if you find yourself in a pickle, or if you’re stuck on a particularly challenging level. A variety of boosters can be purchased from the Yeti Shop to help you progress through the game. How to use boosters Some boosters are activated on the pre-game screen before you enter a level. For example, the Colour Bomb booster lets you start the level with a colour bomb already placed randomly on the game board. Other boosters can be activated during gameplay. Boosters available in gameplay will be presented at the top of the screen. Select the booster you want to use/purchase to activate it. Obtaining boosters Boosters can be unlocked when you reach a certain level which will get you three free boosters of the boosters which are said to be released in that episode. The game board refers to this as "unlocking boosters". After that, you can buy more boosters if you want to use them. You can also get free boosters in various ways. You can be awarded boosters by completing usually 10 levels in some games by King.com, and refill your lives. There is one booster that is only available when a Facebook or King.com friend sends you one, namely the +3 moves booster. As of November 27, 2013, players can obtain free boosters every day from the daily booster wheel. As of April 22, 2015, some players can obtain free boosters by collecting Sugar Drops on specially marked levels. When the player completes the final level in the Dreamworld for the first time, the player receives an award equivalent to the Jackpot. Some of the events will provide boosters as rewards upon completing the objective. *In rare case if an event is glitched, there will be some boosters for making up. Owing to the rarity, almost all main walkthrough videos involve gameplay without boosters, and will give special notice if they are using boosters. List of boosters ''Candy Crush'' ''Candy Crush Saga'' There are many types of boosters in the game. Some boosters are designed specifically for certain level types. Some levels have special restriction on boosters. Note: Boosters shown in bold mean the boosters are available only in web version, not in mobile. Trivia *Not counting +3 moves and shuffle booster, there are a total of 12 boosters with unlocking levels. *As of late a booster for the UFO has been released, though it is not yet available for everyone. *Many players don't like using boosters as they believe it is a form of cheating and they aren't completing the level honestly, and some may give up on purpose. *Shuffle booster was unlocked on level 43, but was not available for unknown reasons, until December 7, 2015 (web version) / v1.66 (mobile version). *Level 236 is the only known level that forbids the use of the lucky candy, colour bomb, and striped & wrapped boosters at the same time. The fact that it starts with all mystery candies on the board really does defeat the purpose of boosters. *In the past, if you clicked the booster and there were 0 moves left, it would waste the booster since the "Game Over" screen took over. **As of now, the booster buttons will fade out (web) / not response (mobile) if something is in process. *If you play and unlock boosters on another platform and then connect to Facebook, the boosters will be unlocked the next time you play on Facebook. *On mobile, starter boosters will not be consumed as long as you don't make a move, even if the booster candy is triggered during initial cascades. *Sometimes in mobile versions, before starting a reality level, the boosters will not be visible before entering a level. Instead, after entering a level, the "starter boosters" (Colour Bomb, Striped & Wrapped, etc.) will be shown below. Each time you tap a booster, it is added to the board. You can use as many boosters in this fashion, and use more than one of the same boosters (like starting the level with two colour bombs). This starter screen ends once you press the "Play" button or make a valid move. If a booster is not available in this level (like level 236), it will not be displayed. This always occur in Cake Climb and its variants. **In this case, starting boosters will be consumed even if no move is done. **In rare case it may happen before playing a time level. In this case, you can only start the level by tapping "Play" button, and you still cannot quit without losing a live. Category:Elements Category:Lists